


[Podfic of] these things take time

by klb



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by sonhoedesrazaoAuthor's summary: He’s always wary of making assumptions; even more so when Grantaire is concerned. He knows he’s not the easiest person to deal with. People either like him or can’t stand him, and it’s easy to respond to those reactions, but Grantaire—Grantaire is hostile and mocking, Grantaire scorns his beliefs, and Grantaire stays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these things take time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894357) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



> This podfic is currently a WIP and will be posted one chapter a time. The text is complete and can be found by clicking the above link.

## Ch. 1 Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Ch. 1](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/these%20things%20take%20time%20chapter%201.mp3) | **Size:** 27.2 MB | **Duration:** 40:09
  * [Ch. 2](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/these%20things%20take%20time%20chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 25.6 MB | **Duration:** 38:00
  * [Ch. 3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/these%20things%20take%20time%20chapter%203.mp3) | **Size:** 34.8 MB | **Duration:** 52:07

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords.  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Grantaire’s fault, Enjolras is sure of it.

## Ch. 2 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/these%20things%20take%20time%20chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 25.6 MB | **Duration:** 38:00

  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re drunk,” he states, and regrets it right away.

## Ch. 3 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/these%20things%20take%20time%20chapter%203.mp3) | **Size:** 34.8 MB | **Duration:** 52:07

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my summer podfic project! I'm having a wonderful time working on it. It's funny and sweet and dramatic and intense and all the things I love to perform. Thank you to the author for their permission and enthusiasm and to wingedwords for the super-cool cover art. If you look carefully, there are some really cool details in that blurred background!
> 
> If you end up following along with the WIP and enjoy it, I'd love if you could leave a comment saying so. It would feel really good to know people are out there listening <3


End file.
